Another Sandlot Tale
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: Julia just moved to the Valley, but she didn't expect to spend her whole summer with a baseball, nine boys, and a dog. Sometimes things don't turn out the way we plan. Benny/OC... Yeah-Yeah/OC maybe! RxR Please! 3
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! I am soo glad to be writing on here again! I missed you guys so much! I am sooo sorry I haven't written in so long. But, I was writing my book. That's finished now, so, I'm baaack! I hope you enjoy, I am in LOVE with Sandlot, and Benny;) Have been since I was a kid! hehe, RxR! Pweeses?**

My parents just split. I don't know why, but they did. I, being their one and only child, didn't seem like much reason to stay together. My father is in the military, so I obviously live with my mom.

A few weeks ago, she lost her job. And… well, she couldn't seem to get another. So, we are moving out to the San Fernando Valley in California to live with my aunt Justine. She and my mother are Colombian, making my life a little more interesting.

My name is Julia, I'm fifteen. I'm part American, part Colombian. My favorite thing to do is play baseball. I know, it may seem weird, but my father always loved baseball, and I've been playing since I was six years old.

One great this about being Colombian is the dancing. My aunt taught me how to dance, Colombian style. It is really hard work, but in the end, totally worth it. It requires hips, which I have. And it really drives the boys crazy! According to my aunt, I have the right body for this dance. She said I have all the curves in the right places. I bet you can imagine how awkward I was when she said this.

Anyway, so, back to the story. Baseball is my life… besides dancing. So, when I moved to the Valley, I met the nine boys who changed my life forever. The year is 1963. (A/N this is the year after Smalls moved to the Valley, and Benny pickled the Beast… BTW if you wanna know what I based her dancing off, it's Shakira.) It's the very beginning of summer.

I just got everything settled into my new room. It's pretty basic stuff bed, dresser, closet, etc. It has two windows: one facing the road, the other facing the house next door. The distance between my window and the window of the other house isn't much. Like, six feet at the most.

I was lying back on my bed, when I heard a down pour start. I looked out the front window, out onto the road, and saw as the rain fell down. I smiled and ran out of my room. When I ran through the kitchen my mom asked, "Where are you going?" in her very Colombian accent.

"Outside!" When I said this, my aunt protested.

"But it's raining!"

"I know!" I yelled, stepping out on the front porch. I jumped down the stairs out into the rain. I ran out onto the street, and twirled around, laughing.

"Julia, get inside! You are going to get struck by lightning!" My aunt yelled, my mom standing beside her with a smile.

"What lightning?" I asked, smiling big. My aunt just smiled and shook her head at me. I started dancing one of the dances my aunt had taught me. I was definitely, shaking my booty, as my Grandpa would say. I started doing a few different hip movements, when I realized I was being watched.

The house across the street – the Smalls family lives there, according to my aunt—had what I counted to be nine boys staring at me through the front window. I smiled and wiggled my fingers at them. They all waved back, and kept on staring. I rolled my eyes, and squinted trying to see their faces through the rain.

The rain slowed, and I was completely soaked. I ran back to my aunt's house—I mean my house. When I went inside, I took a shower, and helped clean up from dinner.

**Sooo, what'cha think? Terrible? Oh... Well, thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think, even if you think it's terrible. YOU GUYS ROCK! Love ya,**

**S.R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yeah, here's the second chapter since the first is really rather stupid. RxR! **

The next day, a nice man and woman came over to greet me and my mother. They introduced themselves to me as Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez. They apologized for their son's absence, but he had been up and gone before they were. "Oh, he is off playing baseball with his friends, I'm sure." I perked up when Mrs. Rodriguez said this.

"He plays on a baseball team?" I asked, thinking back to the _nine_ boys from yesterday. The exact amount needed for a baseball team. But, that was the wrong house. The Rodriguez family lived next door to us.

"Well, not exactly. It's not an official team. They play in the sandlot not too far from here." They then told me of the previous summer, where Benny had pickled the Beast and met Scotty Smalls who became his best friend. After hearing this, I thought of my baseball mitt, sitting in my room. All lonesome…

"Sounds like an awesome summer." I smiled politely, pushing my chestnut colored hair out off my eyes.

After Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez left, I grabbed my mitt, shoving it into the back pocket of my jeans, pulling my hair up in a high ponytail. Even when I pull my hair up, it still reaches far down my back. When it's out of a pony, it comes to about the middle of my back. And yes, it is very hard to take care of.

I walked down the side walk, towards town. I had on a spaghetti strap shirt, straight-leg jeans, and PF Fliers. I was watching my feet not paying any attention to where I was walking, when I bumped into someone. I stumbled backwards, almost falling to the ground.

"I am so sorry," I apologized, looking up to see who I had run into.

"You should be." The guy in front of me said. He was wearing a baseball team uniform, and had short cut hair. His shirt read that his name was Phillips. He looked me up and down. He smirked when he ran his eyes over my body again. I crossed my arms. His crew rode up behind him, and whistled at me. A few mumbled things about my legs, and I scoffed.

"Pigs," I shouted, pushing past Phillips. Or, at least, that was my intention. Phillips grabbed my arm and pulled me back in front of him. I slammed my fist down onto his arm, hard. He pulled back.

"Ow!" He looked at me, lust and annoyance in his eyes. "Feisty, I like that…"

"Sorry, but I don't date ass holes." I said, trying to walk around him again.

"Grab her!" Phillips yelled. As some of the boys jumped off their bikes, a boy, about sixteen I would say, ran up from no where super fast. He stood in front of me. He had tanned skin and was pretty muscular. I read 'Rodriguez' off of the back of his shirt. I smiled to myself. 'The Jet' lived up to his name.

"Leave her alone Phillips." He said in an attractive voice.

"She's not yours Rodriguez! You can't tell me that I can't touch her."

"Ew! I would rather choke to death then have you touch me!" I shouted, pushing against Benny's shoulder, trying to get passed. Benny held me back behind him.

"Leave her alone." He said again. Eight boys came up behind him; one that was kind of chubby was carrying a baseball bat. The sandlot gang… I thought to myself.

"I'm not gonna do nothin' you tell me Rodriguez!" Phillips said, reaching around Benny, trying to grab me. Benny punched him in the face. Hard. They started fighting, and one of the boys in the front of the sandlot gang kept the others from interfering. Benny was beating the crap out of Phillips. I smiled at the situation.

"Benny, Benny, there's no reason for you to kill the boy!" I said, pulling Benny back. I caught a glimpse of his face, and from what I could see, he was really good-looking! I helped Phillips up before continuing. "That's what I'm for!" I kicked Phillips really hard, right where it counts. He let out a scream of pain, and I heard the sandlot boys burst out laughing. I kneed Phillips in the gut, and right before I punched him, Benny picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" I screamed at him, "Phillips if you ever try to touch me again it'll be a lot worse then this! Next time, this kid won't be there to save you!" I shouted at him, as Benny and the sandlot gang carried me away. They brought me to what I assumed to be the sandlot. Benny set me down near the pitchers mound.

"Nice job back there!" the chubby boy said to me, giving me a high-five. The rest of the boys agreed. I turned to Benny.

"Thanks for back there… even though I could've handled it." I smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and said,

"It was nothing… So, as you know somehow, I'm Benny—," I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I met your parents the other day. They told me all about you… which is still kind of creepy, but… yeah." I smiled an embarrassed smile and he just laughed.

"Sounds like them… So, anyway, this is Scotty Smalls, we just call him Smalls, Bertram Grover Weeks, Michael Palledorous, -but we call him Squints—Alan McClennan, we call him Yeah-Yeah, Kenny DeNunez, Timmy and Tommy –or as we call him, Repeat,- Timmons. And, last, Hamilton Porter, but we call him Ham." As Benny said each of there names, they stepped forward and shook my hand.

"Hi… I'm Julia. I, uh, just moved here." I introduced myself, sticking my hand in my back pocket. I suddenly wondered what the time was. "I better go… It was awesome meeting you guys. I've heard a lot. I hope to see you guys around… see ya!" I said, turning and walking away. I heard a few of them mumble about me.

"You play baseball." Benny said matter-o-fact. I remembered the mitt in my back pocket.

"Were you staring at my ass Rodriguez?" I knew he had been – how else would he have noticed the hidden mitt?-but, I thought this way would be more fun. He blushed and stumbled over his words.

"I-I… uh, I.." a few of the guys laughed at him and I just smiled.

"Calm down, I'm just messing with you. Yeah, I do, what's it to you?" I cocked an eyebrow and pulled my mitt out.

"I can't believe it! A _girl_! Playing _baseball_!" Ham yelled, the other guys nodding in astonishment. All, except Benny.

"What, you don't think I can play?" I asked, walking back up to them. I stood with my hand on my hip in front of Ham.

"No, I don't. Girls can't play ball."

"Oh, really? Give me that." I took the bat from Ham's hands and walked over to home plate. "Who's pitcher?"

"I am!" DeNunez yelled, walking over to the pitchers mound. Benny and Smalls came up to home plate.

"Take this." I shoved my mitt in Benny's hands, as Ham came over and stood there. I suddenly realized that's what all of the boys were doing. Standing. Staring.

"Well? I'm gonna prove you wrong. Come on pitcher, show me what you got!" I yelled to DeNunez.

"Are you sure?" He asked, holding a ball in his hand. The other boys went over to the dug out to watch. Except Ham who was catcher.

"I'm sure." I laughed.

"Whenever you're ready." DeNunez shouted. I took my stance. DeNunez pitched a fast, hard ball. I ignored Ham's attempt to distract me, and hit the ball hard.

CRACK!

The ball went high up into the air, and moved far over a back fence. It had a gate leading to the sandlot, so I assumed it was one of the boy's houses. I dropped the bat and started to walk out. I saw all the boys' mouths hanging open in astonishment. Ham took off his mask, and dropped it on the ground.

"Hey, wait up!" Benny's voice called after me.

"See you tomorrow Rodriguez!" I called back, trotting to the exit.

"How do you know you will?" He asked.

"You're gonna need to give me back my mitt." I turned around, walking backwards. I smiled and he asked,

"Where do you live?"

"Next to you!" I winked and ran out of the sandlot. Now I had a reason to see Benny 'The Hottie' Rodriguez. I smiled at how lame that was, and ran home.

**Yeah, I realized how lame the first chapter was, so I decided to put up the second. Hehe, sorry **** Hope you liked it. Review please!**

**S.R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yeah, so this is kinda short, but I wanted to give you guys something. Thanks to whoever is reading this, you guys ROCK!**

Benny's POV

I stood there and watched her go, totally confused. I'd never met a girl like her before. I went walking over to the dug out, where all the guys were.

"Did you see her hit that ball! Dang, is she hot." Squints exclaimed. I sat down, looking at her mitt in my hand.

"Yeah-Yeah, she's even better then two Wendys' combine with another two sets of Wendys'…" We all made confused faces. "I-I mean she's really hot."

"That was definitely her in the rain the other day." Smalls said to me. I nodded, and put her mitt on the bench.

"Let's just play some ball." As I said this, Ham brought his attention to me.

"You're so lucky man! You live right next to her. Can't wait to have a cook out at your house."

"Yeah… Do you think she'd play ball with us?" I asked the guys. They all groaned and Squints exclaimed,

"She's a girl Benny! Plus, we're full up."

"You saw how she hit that ball! She may be a girl, but she plays ball like a guy." I started thinking about seeing her everyday…. I wonder….

"And she can fight like a guy too! Man, Phillips was scared shitless!" Bertram commented.

"Whatever guys… Let's just play the game." I said, going up to bat.  
**Yeah, like I said, it's short. Sorry, I'll keep writing to have more chapters up soon! Thanks a billion times over, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Still Benny's POV

When I got home, I went straight to my room. I sat down on the edge of my bed, and looked at her mitt. She wouldn't have left it unless she wanted to see me again… Maybe she just didn't want to ruin her exit by running back to grab her mitt. I looked out my window and saw the last thing I expected. Julia was standing there, reading a letter.

I didn't really think of what I was doing, but before I knew it, I had my window open and was standing on the fence between our houses. I knocked on her window, and she jumped.

I smiled, and when she saw it was me she laughed. She had an amazing laugh. She pushed the window open.

"Benny Rodriguez, what are you doing?" She leaned on her window sill, and I sat on the fence.

"I don't know, just thought I'd give this back to you." I handed her her mitt.

"Bummer, now I don't have an excuse to see you tomorrow." She took her mitt, and set it inside. So that _was_ her reason!

"You could always come to the sandlot with me tomorrow…. Maybe join in the game?" I asked, leaning forward towards her.

"Nah, you guys have a full team. I don't want to screw that up. Besides, I'm entertaining guests tomorrow… Wendy Peffercorn will be one of them. Along with Sandy Jenson, who I don't know if you know."

"Oh, I know her. She lives next-door to Yeah-Yeah. He always kind of liked her…." She smiled a devious smile, and I suddenly realized I told her something I shouldn't of. "Don't tell her that."

"I can keep secrets Benny. I like Yeah-Yeah enough to not rat him out."

"So I can trust you?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

"With your life." She smiled, making me feel all weird inside.

"I'm glad I met you Julia…" I realized I said it in a whisper. The sun was almost set, and I noticed how the color change made her look even more beautiful.

"You're a good guy Rodriguez. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, leaning in her window.

"Good night." I told her, climbing back in my window.

"Good night." She whispered back. She shut her window, and her blinds. I fell onto my bed, and shut my eyes. How could I like some one so much, and barley even know them? I hopped up and took a shower. That night I dreamt of her.

**Please, review! Tell me what else you'd like me to write. Right now I'm only working on this story…so…. Ideas?**

**S.R.M. (I forgot that I had romance separated! LOL!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sooooooo, yeah. Sorry it took so long to update. I kinda got lazy. I hope you like it!**

Julia's POV

My head lay on his chest. I could fell him breathe in and out. When he wrapped his arm around my waist, tingling sensations went up my spine, the smell of his cologne filling my lungs, while he gently rubbed circles on my back.

"Benny?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. He propped himself up on one elbow so he could look me in the eye.

"Yeah, Julia?" He said quietly, pulling me closer.

"…." I said something I couldn't understand. He smiled, and pulled me up to his face. He said something back, but I couldn't understand it either. Then he leaned in to kiss me…. Closer, closer…. Clos-

"Julia, wake up! Julia! Get up now!" My aunt yelled from outside the door, waking me up from my dream.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back, sitting up in bed. Why did I have to dream of him? I was still trying to forget about him being right outside my window. I mean, what are the odds of his room being directly across from mine? I pulled myself from bed, and took a shower. When I got out, I got dressed. I chose to wear a dress. I know, it's weird for me, but, why can't I look like a girl from time to time? It was a light green that had small straps. It was low cut, and fell right above my knees. It clung to my body, showing off my curves. I pulled on my sandals, and decided to open my blinds. When I did, I saw Benny without his shirt on. And let me tell you, it was a great sight! He was really well built and had a nice tan.

When I saw him start to look over, I turned towards my mirror, brushing through my hair. I flipped it when I was done, and walked out with a swing of my hips. Man, I hope he was still looking.

I walked outside, and took a deep breath. Benny came walking out of his house…. My plan worked, I had timed it right!

"Hey Benny." I said as he looked at me. His eyes were wide, and he looked me over a few times.

"Hi… wow, you look—,"

"Like a girl?" I guessed. I walked over to him, and he adjusted his hat.

"I was gonna say amazing, but, yeah. You definitely look like a girl." I laughed, and noticed we were the only ones outside.

"Can I show you something?" He asked, breaking the short silence.

"That depends on what it is." I smiled flirtatiously.

"I think you'll like it. I found it a long time ago… Come on." He said, grabbing my hand gently. We ran along the side walk. Even though I was in sandals, I could still keep up with 'The Jet'. I teased him, saying what I thought. He laughed and replied, "That's 'cause I don't want to leave you behind." I laughed, and he led me up this hill, into woods. Once at the top, we stopped to catch our breath.

"Come here," He grabbed my hand again, and pulled me over to this ledge on the side of the hill. There was a small break in the trees that we went and sat down in. Our legs were close to the edge, freaking me out slightly. My legs got all Jell-o-y. I clung to his arm, and he put his hand over mine.

"Are you scared of heights?" He asked with a smile.

"What tipped you off?" I replied, scooting closer to him.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." I looked him in the eyes briefly. It sent butterflies loose in my stomach. His touch felt all warm and good. I suddenly remembered my dream.

"Benny, what's you're biggest fear?" I asked out of nowhere. Seriously, I didn't know I was going to ask that. He didn't answer for a second.

"I… I guess I don't really know." That didn't seem like what he wanted to say, but I left it alone. "What's your biggest fear?" He asked me in return.

_For you to not love me._ I wanted to say, why, I don't know. But, instead I said,

"I guess I don't know either." We talked a lot more. We shared favorite things, and least favorite. And we talked about our previous summers. I glanced out at the view, which over looked town, and realized it was pretty busy.

I grabbed his hand, and looked at his watch.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late! I have to go. Thanks, for an awesome morning." I said to him, kissing his cheek. He smiled a crooked smile, and I got up and ran back home.

**Haha, I didn't read through this, so, tell what you think of it! Crappy? Good? Review and tell me, please! Just clicky that lil' button down there…. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Heyy guys. Sorry it took so long. I don't wanna be a jerk, but, could you please, please, review? I just want to know if this is good enough that people will review. Pweese? **

Julia POV

When I got home, it was close to noon. I made it in the nick of time. Wendy and Sandy arrived shortly after I did. "Hey, it's nice to see you girls again." My mom greeted them.

"It's nice to see you again too, Mrs. Smith." My mom was still going by my dad's last name. I didn't know that.

"Hi Julia!" Wendy greeted me happily. Wendy and I had met not too long ago when I went to the pool. She had then introduced me to Sandy.

"Hey guys, you wanna go hang out in my room?" I suggested.

"Okay." Wendy said,

"Sure." Sandy agreed.

"Cool." We went down the hall to my room. I pulled out my chair and they sat on my bed. We started talking about one of the Life Guards at the pool. His name is Todd, and well, let's just say that he looks good without his shirt on. We went on that subject for a while, before the questions about who was crushing on who started.

"I… don't laugh, okay…." Sandy started.

"We won't." Wendy and I both said.

"I-I kind of, sort of, like Yeah-Yeah." She blushed as we smiled.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of that. Yeah-Yeah is a cool guy." I said. She looked up at me, so did Wendy.

"You know Yeah-Yeah?" Wendy asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I met all the sandlot boys when they helped me get rid of this one jerky kid. Benny called him… Philips?"

"Oh, Philips is on that baseball team, and absolutely hates the sandlot team." Sandy explained.

"Ohhhhh….." I drawled out.

"So, what happened?" Wendy asked excitedly. I explained what happened and they both shrieked.

"Benny saved you! That is so cute. He is really cute. Don't you think?" Wendy exclaimed. I agreed and told them what had happened this morning, and the night before.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cute! Benny totally likes you. And you totally like him!" Sandy said. I blushed and yelled,

"I do not!" They both just laughed.

"So, you play baseball? That's weird. I've never met a girl who plays baseball before. Only softball, and never ones that are actually good at it." Wendy stated.

"I've been playing since I was little. My dad taught me." I shrugged.

"What's your dad like?" Sandy asked.

"He's really cool. He would always make time for me. We did everything together. We write each other letters now. This one time, he even wrote me a song." I smiled at the memory.

"How'd it go?" Wendy asked.

"It went: Seems only one who doesn't see your beauty, is the face in the mirror, lookin' back at you. You walk around here thinkin' you're not pretty, but that's not true, 'cause I know you…. He wrote it for me when I was twelve. He called it Tied Together With A Smile." I said (A/N, yeah, I know. But, it's FanFiction! Anything can happen.)

"That's really sweet. He sounds like a nice man." Wendy said. I just nodded before changing the subject. When dinner was ready, we ate before I walked them home. I ended up spending the rest of the week hanging out with them.

**So, what'cha think? I don't know what I think. Do you think we should pretend that the song thing shouldn't have happened? Review and tell me! **


	7. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey…you. So, I'm here to say sorry and explain why I haven't uploaded the next chapters. Well, let's start with, I'm sorry.

The Internet is a piece of crap, and so is my laptop. I cannot get a signal for wireless Internet on my laptop even when I'm sitting at the wireless modem! And since I write everything on my laptop, I can't post the chapters. All I would need to do is transfer the files, but I have to have an Internet connection. So…. Yeah. There will be a slight delay on chapters, but I hope to have the next one up before next week.

Again, I'm SOOO sorry. I know how annoying it is to read a story and want the ending, and then not have it. I'm still writing it, so, it's not over! I hope I can make it up to you guys! Next time I post, it'll be two chapters because of the wait. Sorry.

Sincerely,

Ro Mance


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N INTERNET AT LAST! So, I didn't read this, um, I just am posting while I have a connection. Tell me if it sucks, and if it does, well… Don't read the next chapter.**

One day when Wendy and Sandy came over, I told them I had promised the sandlot boys I'd go to the sandlot.

"First, though, I have to get a bucket of apples!" I said as we walked down the side walk.

"Why?" Sandy asked.

"To play apple ball. My dad and I used to play it all the time. Someone pitches you an apple and you have to try and hit it. When you do hit them though, they explode. It's a ton of fun."

After we got the apples, we headed over to the sandlot. The boys were already playing when we got there. They stopped when we came walking up. They whispered to one other, but seemed cool about the other girls being here.

"It's about time, what took so long?" Ham asked as we approached.

"I had to buy apples." I replied taking the bat from Benny.

"Why?" Benny asked as he took the bucket.

"To play apple ball," I explained the game and said, "It's fun." I smiled.

"Alright, I'm game." Benny said. Wendy and Sandy exchanged a look, and I gave them a glare.

"I'll pitch." DeNunez said.

"Actually, I'll pitch so you guys get a chance to hit." I said as I handed the bat to DeNunez and put my mitt on.

"Can you throw?" Ham asked.

"You wanna bat first? Then, you can see how well I throw." I said with a smirk. The guys knew I was up to something, but Ham didn't back down.

"Fine." The girls went and sat in the dug out. I took the bucket from Benny, and the guys all stood behind me as I threw the apple. I threw it harder and faster then necessary, but I was trying to get a point across.

Ham missed and the apple hit the fence and exploded. All the guys laughed and said that was awesome. The girls cheered me on.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Ham said. I took it easy on him, and then we started rotating through the guys until we were down to one apple.

"Hey Julia, you get last hit." Benny called to me as he set the bat down. We swapped positions, and I hit the apple hard. It exploded and went into my eyes. I laughed as everyone gathered around.

"Who wants to go back to my house?" I asked as we headed out of the sandlot.

"Yeah, of course!" The girls said as the boys all agreed.

When we got to my house, there was an unfamiliar car outside. "Who is that?" Smalls asked.

"I don't know." We all went up the porch steps and inside. I heard my mom crying. "Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" I asked as I came up to her. There was a guy in an army uniform standing in the kitchen. My aunt was holding my mom.

"Julia… I'm so sorry." My mom said, wiping away her tears.

"Oh, gosh, no…" I whispered. The man in the uniform looked at the floor.

"Julia?" Benny asked, as I started having trouble breathing. It was really me trying to keep back tears. Benny rested his hand on my shoulder, but I ran out the back door. I jumped the fence and ran down the street. I could hear the others shouting my name, but I didn't stop.

The pounding of feet behind me slowly got closer, and the girls were screaming my name. Benny and the guys yelled when they stopped. I turned a corner fast and ran into the woods. I didn't hear them anymore.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Dahhh! I looooovvvveeee Benny in this chapter. Tell me what'cha think.**

Benny's POV

We ran into the woods after her, and stopped just behind the tree line. I could hear her crying, and we all slowly and quietly crept up behind her.

She was singing something quietly, and I told the guys and Wendy and Sandy not to approach.

"…hold on baby you're losing it. The water's high, you're jumping into an end, letting go and no one knows…" she started sobbing again.

"What is that she's singing?" Squints asked.

"That's the song her dad wrote for her." Wendy whispered.

"… That you cry, but don't tell anyone, that you might not be the golden one… and you're tied together with a smile, but you're comin' undone…" I ran out and wrapped her in a hug. She buried her head in my chest and the rest of the guys came out and hugged her around me.

She laughed a little and wiped away her tears. We all let go of her and Sandy and Wendy came and gave her a hug.

"What would I do without you guys?" She smiled, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Well, you'd probably be Phillips girlfriend." Bertram said.

"Ew…" She laughed. I smiled and kissed her forehead. The guys snickered, but she rested her head on my shoulder as we made our way out of the woods.

**REVIEW MY FRIENDS! Please?... No? Okay then. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N And now, for the final chapter of **_**Another Sandlot Tale**_**.**

Julia's POV

A week had gone by, and every moment my friends and Benny were there for me. "Benny, thank you." I said, for the thousandth time. He smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"You don't have to thank me anymore. Let's just go play some ball." He said, grabbing my hand. We walked to the sandlot, and all the others were there. Sandy and Yeah-Yeah were sitting very close together, and Benny and I had a bet going. I bet that they would be together before the end of the summer, and Benny said that it wouldn't be 'til the end of the year.

"Hey you two, are we gonna play ball, or are you just gonna make kissy faces at each other all day?" Ham yelled at me and Benny. I rolled my eyes as Benny replied,

"Shut your mouth Ham, and let's start the game!" I sat and watched for awhile before Bertram called me into the game.

It was sunset, probably around seven-forty when we heard a dog barking. It interrupted the game and a huge dog ran out onto the field. The girls gasped as the dog turned its attention on me. It ran up and tackled me to the ground with slobbery kisses.

"Hercules!" all the boys yelled, running over and pulling the dog off me.

Benny helped me up and I burst out laughing. I pet the dog behind the ears as it came up to me again.

"Julia, meet the Beast." Smalls introduced me to the dog. My jaw dropped in disbelief.

"This is the sweetie that chased Benny all over?"

"Yeah-Yeah, it is!" I don't think I have to tell you who said that.

"Aw, he's so adorable!" I said as the Beast jumped back up onto me. He almost knocked me to the ground again, but Benny pulled him off of me.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Wendy asked as the girls came running up.

"Yeah, he's just a puppy." I said with a shrug.

"He's far from a puppy." Wendy said taking a step back.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you." Squints said to Wendy. She just nodded.

"We better take him back to Mr. Mertle." Bertram and Ham took him back while the rest of us headed out. Squints walked Wendy home, while Yeah-Yeah walked Sandy home. Smalls, Benny and I all walked together. Once the others were out of ear shot I asked Smalls and Benny,

"When did Wendy and Squints get so close?"

"Squints took her out last Friday." Smalls stated. I stared at him in shock. "No seriously, he did." Smalls said again.

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"I only know because I saw them. Hey, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Smalls said, running off to his house. I said "Later" as he ran off.

"Hey, wanna go up to the cliff?" Benny asked as we came to our houses.

"You couldn't have asked when we were passing it?" I asked with a smile

"Not with Smalls there." He took a step closer, and I agreed to go.

When we got there, we were just in time to see the sunset. "Julia?" Benny asked, breaking the silence.

"Mmh?" I responded.

"Do… do you like me?" He said slowly. I gave him a look before saying,

"No Benny, I don't like you at all. I just hang out with you all the time for the heck of it." I said sarcastically. He sighed and gave me a look.

"I'm being serious." He stated.

"Of course Benny! Of course I like you." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Enough to be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously. I smiled and shook my head yes. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"So, does this mean that we're officially a couple?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes…" He drawled out, leaning in and kissing me. I laughed and looked back out across the town.

"I'm going back home in October to see my dad's family. I wish I had more time." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, summer's only just begun. We've got forever ahead of us."

"Benny Rodriguez, I think I'm in love with you." I smiled at him.

"I know I'm in love with you." He replied, returning the smile.

"Well then Rodriguez, I think this is going to be an awesome summer…"

FIN 3

**So, kind of a crappy ending, but, hey, I tried. Please review and tell me what you think! I love you all! PEACE OUT!**

**Sincerely, **

**Ro Mance**


End file.
